The proposed Emory University Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADC) will serve as a shared resource to facilitate and enhance interdisciplinary research in Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related disorders. The Emory ADC offers a broad range of expertise in basic and clinical research that will allow exploration of all aspects of AD and related disorders. The Education/Information Transfer Core (Education Core) of the ADC will provide educational programs and materials on AD to the community, families, health care professionals, and students. The major aims of the Core are to 1) Expand the infrastructure for educational activities to support scientific inquiry related to AD disease and related disorders through recruitment and retention of study participants with a special emphasis on under-represented groups;2) Improve recognition of MCI, early AD and related disorders and emphasize the importance of autopsy through community education for families, caregivers, community lay leaders and health care professionals with a special focus on the African American community;3) Augment interdisciplinary linkages and collaborative research to enhance and facilitate the study of AD through shared clinical, theoretical, and methodological perspectives and resources at all educational and practice levels . The Education Core will achieve these aims in a number of ways such as insuring cultural sensitivity in educational materials and presentations;creating a Community Advisory Board for guidance in reaching under-represented groups;developing cultural competence among ADC staff;innovative programs for recruitment activities;and using existing and new community and professional partners such as other Cores and ADCs, geriatric groups on campus, the Alzheimer's Association, Area Health Education Centers, and the Atlanta Regional Commission. Educational programs will be carefully evaluated using specific outcomes.